1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making brushes for cleaning preferably bacteria-polluted surfaces, particularly the skin, gums or teeth, in which the body of the brush shall be provided with a great many bristles designed to collectively form a uniformly distributed covering on the brush body or parts thereof. The invention also relates to brushes made by the novel method.
2. Related Art
In many cases, it has proved very difficult to apply the bristles of the brush to the brush body in a rational and besides durable manner. These problems are particularly serious where small brushes are concerned, which are designed for cleaning the skin, gums or teeth, because relatively small brush bodies and bristles are required for such brushes. Attempts to secure small bristles by gluing to small brush bodies have not been very successful.